


Silk

by Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Canon Universe, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love, Married Couple, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Post-War, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sex, Soft Ben Solo, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: Ben Solo, after giving up the mantle of Kylo Ren, is working hard to help the Resistance break up the First Order. Each day he looks forward to when he can come home, to be with Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111
Collections: Reylo, reylo trash





	Silk

I enter our quarters where she is waiting for me; waiting as she always is. These moments are what I live for, when I can shut the door on the world behind me. Then its just her, all her. All my time is taken up dismanteling the First Order, under the careful watch of my mother. The Resistance don't trust me yet but Rey and my mother do, and that's all I need. Rey was busy with the Resistance, helping others. We both had our parts to play in healing the galaxy, but the night is ours. 

The rooms lights are dimmed, but on the bed I can see a curled form. She's sleeping and all I can hear are her deep, soft breathes. I approach softly removing my jacket and dropping it to the floor. Sitting next to her gently on the bed, she begins to stir a little, murmuring slightly and stretching out her bare legs. She's wearing nothing but her underwear and one of my black sweaters, miles too big for her. She looks peaceful, serene even. I shouldn't wake her but I risk it. I lean down and kiss her on her forehead, inhaling her scent, feeling her energy through the force. 

Before I can pull away her arms snake around my neck, holding me in place.

"Mmmmm," she murmurs softly. "I've missed you." 

"I didn't want to wake you," I lie. 

She laughs throatily, seeing through it.  
Her one hand runs through my hair, gripping it so that I feel a light pull. Her hazel eyes are looking up at me and for a moment I feel lost in them. Feeling that same urgent pull I always feel, that hungry need, the intense longing. 

"Don't be afraid...I feel it too," she whispers into my ear, pulling my head down to hers.

Her warmth breath and the light caress across my skin makes me shiver. I begin to feel that heat inside of me thats always there. A heat that can only be quenched by her; but first we have to burn, together. 

Impatiently she kisses me, her grip on me tightening. Our mouths meet, she is warm, open and pliant to me, she wants to give me everthing. I want to take my time, savour every moment. Some days our coupling is explosive, dangerous, hurried and frenzied. Tonight though, I want to draw it out as long as I can, until she screams and begs my name. Our mouths melt into each other, exploring, feeling. Her tongue lightly dances across mine and I feel myself harden. 

She pulls me on to the bed more fully so that im lying over her. I know she can feel how hard I am for her, pressing into her belly. She makes a little panting moan into my mouth and grinds herself on my thigh that's fallen between hers, I don't think I can get any harder. I move my lips to her jaw, kissing and sucking and trail them to her neck. Her skin is so soft, I groan into her neck as she rubs her hand over my clothed erection. Sensation shoots through me; she'll end me before I can begin. 

She starts tugging at my shirt, almost desperate. I help her and remove it and shiver when she runs her hands over my torso and up over my chest. Her touch is light yet firm, trailing across my chest. She goes to pull me back down to kiss her but I pull away and look down hungrily at her. Her eyes are hazy with lust, her lips are moist and swollen.  
Gods, I want to plough into her right now, take her over and over until neither of us can walk. Instead I grip her hips with my hands and slowly pull her underwear down, around her ankles before discarding them to the floor. She's still wearing too much clothing so i push the sweater up, grazing her belly with my tongue as i do. She squirms beneath me but helps me, pulling the sweater off the rest of the way, exposing her pert smooth breasts. 

She doesn't try cover herself up, not like our first time when she was nervous, unsure. Now she wants me to see everything, she revels in it. I move my lips slowly up to her right breast, taking her nipple in my mouth. I suck on it while my hand kneads her other breast until she lets out a delicious little moan. Her skin is warm, fevered and her nipple hardens in my mouth. Her fingers are in my hair, pulling and teasing. Her utter want throbs out to me across the force, it's intoxicating, powerful.

I shuffle further down the bed, letting my hands glide down her waist to her hips. I can smell her arousal already, her need for me throbbing across the force like a siren song. I part her thighs with my hands and look down at her very centre. She is already slick with moisture and glistens in the light. I press my face down and lick a stripe from top to bottom lingering on the pink swollen nub. She is so wet, wet for me. I drink in her sweet and musky taste, lapping at her folds. Her back arches and bucks her hips up into my mouth as I suck at her. I hold her hips and thighs down, pinning her under my weight as I work her blushing flesh. Her pants become more frequent and more urgent. I suck, lick and tease around her nub until shes panting hard, flicking my tongue inside of her she cries out, writhing at my touch. I do it again and again drinking her silky liquid, pushing my face further into her as she whimpers. It's not enough, my cock is painfully hard against my clothes. I palm myself for a second, trying to ease the tension. 

I bring my mouth back to her swollen centre and slowly push two of my fingers into her entrance. I let her wet, warm, flesh encase me and circle her with my tongue. 

"Ben!" She cried out, pushing her hips upwards again, desperate for release. 

Her skin has become fevered, hot to touch, burning for me. I begin to pump my fingers in and out and out of her, faster and faster as my mouth stays on her centre. I feel her whole body begin to tense and with a beautiful cry, she shudders all over, still in my mouth. 

While she lies panting I roll away from her, taking my trousers and boots off, kickin them away. My hard length springs free from its confines. 

"Ben," she whispers my name, it's like honey on her sweet tongue.

I return to her, now naked and can't help but feel a sense of pride as she lets her eyes hungrily drift over me. I nestle between her still open thighs that she opens further for me. Her wet heat warm against my belly, i'm so hard I can't think straight. I kiss her again so that she can taste herself on my mouth, her breasts pressed into my chest. She moans into my mouth as we kiss and I can't hold back any more. I need to mark her, brand her, like she has seared herself on to my soul.

I hold myself over her, my arms at either side of her head. She reaches down with her petite hand and grabs my length, running her fingers up and down. I feel as though I'm going to come apart if I don't drive into her right now. 

"Rey...I need..."

She says nothing but keeps her eyes on mine as she guides me to her entrance. I push in at once, hard and fast. I drive forward and a cry leaves my throat as her walls encase me. I pause for a moment...i'm home. 

She shifts under me to accomadate all of me, her movements setting my insides on fire. My mind becomes white noise as I pull out and plunge in again, over and over over. Our flesh smacking together fills my ears, the sound of her wetness drawing me back in. With each thrust she cries out, matching my heightening moans. I reach out to her with my mind and feel her desire, her love and her belonging. She is all I will ever need. 

I can feel myself getting closer, chasing that release to my blazing fire within. Torturous ecstasy. I pull out, my length wet with her and my juices combined. We are both breathing hard, both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her eyes are half closed as I flip her around on to her stomach, her buttocks smooth and pert. I growl as I knead her cheeks with my hands, hands that easily span her. She moans and murmurs as I spread and part her cheeks. I easily lift her by the hips so she is on all fours before me. Gods, she offers herself to me like it's nothing, but it is everything, every single time. 

I plunge into her from behind until my balls press into her cheeks, i'm flush behind her. I'm not gentle and she cries out. 

"Yess!"

Gripping her hips with my hands I enter her over and over. In. Out. In. Out, over and over. Wet swollen flesh, waves of pleasure, our thighs slapping against each other. I enter her so hard, her arms buckle and she fells to her face as she screams into the bedding. I don't know where I end and she begins anymore. Our souls, our minds and now our bodies are bonded, as they forever will be. An intense wave washes over me as I plunge into her one last time. Shuddering all over I spill myself into her, a hot spurt of liquid filling her, marking her. I cry out and press myself into her as far as I can go. I feel shaky, weak and fall on to her. We are lying there, panting, our sweat mingling. 

This is when I am home, entangled in her, inside of her. I roll off her, freeing her from my weight and withdraw from her. I already went to return inside her, but I can't, not yet. She turns on her back to look up at me, the green in her hazel eyes looking brighter than normal. I slide one arm beneath her head, the other I wrap around her abdomen. I slowly, shakily, reach down and kiss her. She holds my cheek tenderly in her hand, her skin cooling across my burning skin. I never thought I would know such peace, such belonging. She bought me back from the abyss of darkness and emptiness. I've never said it before but I need to say it now.

"I love you."

Her face breaks into a sleepy smile. 

"I know."


End file.
